Friendship
by doctorwho29
Summary: Kathleen's first assignment after returning to God. Will she be able to save the friendship of two teenage boys?


**For those who don't know, Kathleen appeared on the show a few times as a demon. Her story arch ended with her supposedly returning to God but as far as I know we don't get to actually see this, so here is my idea of what could have happened. I hope that people enjoy my story but I also pray that God can use it somehow.**

* * *

Friendship

Things were very quiet that afternoon at the Community Library. The latest customers had just left with their selections leaving Kathleen the Angel alone at librarian's desk. At least she thought she was alone.

"Hello there Kathleen." She turned to see fellow angels Monica and Tess standing behind her. Monica continued "Are you enjoying your first day back on the job?"

"Well actually it's been pretty quiet. Not many people have come in here today."

"Well" Tess said "You'd better get ready for some work because the Father has an assignment for you."

"An assignment?"

"Yes" Monica confirmed "If you do well here God will make you a caseworker. Just think, we might be able to share assignments occasionally!"

Kathleen gazed at her old friend but she felt confusion rather than excitement. "I'd love that Monica but I don't see how God could be thinking of making me a caseworker. I've only just returned from…well…you know…"

Tess cut her off; "Kathleen I want you to listen to me. God always knows exactly what He is doing and He says that you are the perfect angel for this job. And don't forget that Monica and I are here to support you."

"Why isn't Ruth here, Tess? She was always my supervisor in the old days."

"Ruth has been down a few rocky roads of her own and is currently being retrained at her own request, so I'll be supervising this assignment and Monica will be assisting you."

At that moment a pair of teenage boys of equal height and average build entered the library. One had dark brown hair and the other's was a handsome shade of red. They stepped up to the desk to return some books but paused at the sight of Kathleen.

The dark haired youth asked "Excuse me but where's Mrs. Pine?"

Kathleen, who knew that Tess and Monica were invisible to the boys, answered "Her husband was recently transferred to a different branch of his place of work and the whole family is busy preparing to move. I hear they are very excited about this new life and I will be filling here in until a more permanent replacement can be found."

The red head said "I remember her mentioning something about that." He glanced at the name plate and continued "Well Miss Kathleen my name is Joe Fisher and this is Cody Applewood." Cody said hello and Joe continued "You'll probably see a lot of us."

"I take it that means the two of you like books."

"Are you kidding? We love them! We come here almost every day after school."

"That's wonderful! Well I'll be glad to help you with anything you need." The boys said they'd keep that in mind, handed in their books, and disappeared among the shelves.

Tess said "Well there you go. You just met your assignment."

"Joe? But he seems so happy."

"Oh he is. I'm talking about Cody, the quiet one. He'll need an angel sooner than you think. And at that time, both boys will be in trouble."

"Wait a minute. If Cody is my assignment, then how are they both in danger?"

Monica answered "Joe and Cody have been best friends longer than even they can remember. They keep each other's secrets, laugh together, and cry together. It's a very special bond that God delights in but that bond will soon be placed in serious jeopardy and if they don't see the light in time, that wounded friendship may never be restored."

Kathleen gulped slightly at the seriousness of the situation and at the task set before her.

************

Cody and Joe were walking their usual post-library route; out the rear entrance, down the alleyways and straight into the park. They'd usually sit under their favorite tree and start on their latest selections. The park was a nice one with several picnic tables, some barbecue pits, a playground, and a basketball court. Cody and Joe sometime shot hoops but most times they'd simply sit and hang out.

The park was almost completely empty today with the only other people being a pretty auburn haired lady and a man with brown hair playing one on one.

Joe grinned and wondered out loud "I wonder if they're on a date. Makes me wish I had a girlfriend."

"Don't worry; we're only freshmen so there's still plenty of time."

Joe started laughing and said "Do you remember that time I dared you to go up and talk to Rose, that super pretty and popular girl? You got the work hello out before freaking out and running away!"

"Yes I remember. I also remember you trying the very same thing and you didn't even say hello. You just stood there babbling like an idiot."

"Yeah we sure have had some real misadventures haven't we?"

"You bet we have!" And the two of them started laughing uncontrollably as various memories came flooding back.

The spell was broken when a female voice with an Irish accent shouted "Look out!" Joe and Cody just barely managed to dodge the rouge basketball that had sailed right towards them. The couple from the basketball court ran over and asked if they were alright.

"Yeah no harm done" Cody assured them.

"I am so sorry. Andrew is trying to teach me how to play but I'm not very good."

Andrew said "You'll get it Monica, just don't put so much force behind the ball."

Joe handed her the ball back and said "Yeah don't worry about it. It'll come to you."

Monica asked "Do I detect a wee bit of an accent in your voice?"

Joe blushed and answered "My mom is from Ireland so I picked up a bit her accent. But she's at work a lot and my listening to other people helps me balance it."

"Where's your father?"

"My parents are divorced.

"Oh I see. I'm really sorry."

Joe gave a shrug and a nod and Monica went on "Well anyway I hope you're not ashamed of the way you talk."

"Oh I'm not, it's just that the guys at school…"

Andrew cut in; "Say no more, I know just how tolerant and understanding school boys can be."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm Joe by the way."

"Nice to meet you Joe; you already know our names but we don't know who your friend is."

"Oh my name is Cody."

Monica smiled and said "I take it Joe does all the talking. You strike me as the strong silent type."

Cody blushed and made a funny noise of acknowledgement. Andrew said "Come on Monica, I think we've bothered these two long enough. It was nice to meet you!"

After they had left, Joe turned to Cody and said, in a fair imitation of Monica's voice, "Hello Mr. Strong and Silent."

"Oh shut up!" Cody sat down and hid his burning face behind his book.

"Alright, alright I'll be quiet." He sat down next to Cody and, after a moment, said "She sure was pretty."

"Yeah she was. But Andrew seems strangely familiar."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think I remember seeing him the night my mom…" Cody stopped speaking and his expression hardened.

Joe put an arm around his friend's shoulders and said "Don't think about that day. Andrew probably just works at the hospital."

Cody shook his head as if to clear it and said "You're probably right." He looked up and said "Oh no, let's get out of here!"

Joe looked as well and saw Jason Stone, one the "coolest" people in school. He was also one of the meanest and these two had been on the wrong end of his bullying in the past. Jason was surrounded by several of his friends who shared his opinions about those deemed un-cool. Cody and Joe quickly packed up and slipped away.

************

School the next day was the same as always up until lunchtime. Joe and Cody were sitting at their usual table when Jason's voice was heard. He was arguing with Mr. Lark, the senior English teacher, and it was easy to hear what they were arguing about.

"Come on, it's just a few bad grades!"

"It's more than a few and if they don't improve soon I'll have no choice but to speak to your coach."

"But sir…"

"I'm afraid there's nothing else to discuss. If you want to continue playing basketball, you need to stop studying. And no more plagiarizing or it will be worse than simply being kicked off the basketball team."

Jason watched furiously as Mr. Lark got his lunch and sat down. Finally he stormed over to the lunch line himself.

Joe said "Wow, I think things just got interesting around here."

"I don't think they intended for us to hear that, Joe."

"But we did hear it. So what do you think is going to happen?"

Cody sighed and answered "He'll most likely get somebody to do his work for him."

I don't know, I've heard that Lark is an expert at spotting such things and you heard what he said about plagiarizing." He grinned and went on "Maybe you should volunteer to tutor him."

"I tutor him?! He's in senior English and besides he's…"

"Calm down, I was joking. But you know what; you probably are smart enough to tutor him."

"You're no idiot yourself."

"Thanks but you're much more disciplined when it comes to studying."

At that moment Jason passed the table and they swiftly changed the subject. "So Joe, are you coming to the library this afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be there but only for a little bit because I really need to get home and do some chores."

By this time Jason had safely passed and they relaxed.

"Whew" Joe exhaled "If he knew we had heard that he would have killed us."

"Tell me about it. Let's just eat.

************

Kathleen welcomed the boys warmly when they arrived that afternoon. "Glad to see you again so soon."

Cody handed in his book and she asked "You're finished already?"

"It wasn't very long and I'm a fast reader."

"Impressive" As there was no one else in line and Joe had slipped off to the restroom, she decided to chat a bit longer. "Who would you say is your favorite author?"

Oh, that's a tough one."

"In that case, just pick one you like."

Cody considered for a moment before saying "Jules Verne. My favorite from him is Around the World in Eighty Days."

"That is a very enjoyable book. It's exciting to follow the many misadventures of Philleus Fogg."

"Yeah especially with Inspector Fix always trying to trip him up."

Kathleen suddenly received a vision of herself working at a rodeo. She was there with the sole intent of tearing the Duncan family apart. She saw herself aiding the cause of evil and loving every second of it.

Cody's voice pulled her back to the present; "Miss Kathleen are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. I can see Joe over there, you should go join him."

"Okay" and he walked away but he gave her one last concerned look.

Kathleen put up the "back in a minute" sign and retreated into her office. She took a few deep breaths and sand into her chair.

"Rough day?"

"Hello Tess. I just had a, well, a flashback."

The supervisor shook her head sympathetically and said "God warned me this might happen. The other side is trying to stop you by planting seeds of doubt."

Kathleen groaned; "It's working Tess. I can't help anybody; look at all of the evil I've committed!"

"Have you repented?"

"Yes"

"Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"Yes"

"Did The Father give you this assignment?"

"Yes"

"Then that is all you need to think about. Keep looking ahead and keep the past firmly behind you!"

Kathleen smiled and said "No wonder Monica is such a great caseworker. She was trained by the best."

"Oh now stop that!" Tess demanded though she looked pleased. "You need to get back out there because things are about to heat up on this case."

The two angels left the office and watched Joe saying goodbye to Cody. He left and Cody went back to browsing the shelves. Within less than a minute, Jason Stone entered the library. They watched as he made a beeline for Cody.

"Hey there!"

Cody turned, saw who was addressing him and dropped the book he had been holding. "H-hello"

"Come on lighten up. I'm here to ask you a favor."

"Really?"

"This isn't easy to admit but I'm about to be kicked off the basketball team if my English grades don't get better."

"And you want my help!?"

"Sure man, I've always thought that you were cool."

"How does that play into that time you beat me up?"

Anger clouded the bully's face but he quickly dispelled it; "I was just trying to toughen you up and I really didn't mean for it to go that far. Come on I really need your help."

Cody was still scarred but decided to go along with it. "I'll do the best I can. Let's go find a table."

Kathleen and Tess watched them hit the books. "I think I'm beginning to see why he needs an angel Tess."

************

"I still can't believe you're doing this" Joe said a week later. They were at their lockers at the end of the school day.

"What? All I'm doing is offering him a little help."

"He's using you Cody. He's monopolizing your time so much that I've barely seen you this past week."

"I'm sorry about that but he needs the help. He's actually improving a lot."

Jason appeared before Joe could respond "Hey buddy guess what happened."

Joe, in an attempt to support his friend, asked "What's up?"

"Did I call you buddy?"

"Sorry, I'll leave the two of you alone."

"I'll see you later" Cody called but Joe silently kept walking. "What did you to tell me Jason?"

"We had a pop quiz in English today and I got a B minus!"

"That's great!"

"And it's all thanks to you. Let's go celebrate at Mac's Place." Mac's Place was a local diner where teens loved to hang out.

"Sure let's go." He felt guilty about how Joe kept getting brushed aside but this truly was worthy of a celebration. He'd make it up to him later.

They managed to get a really nice table and some awesome burgers.

"Sorry you had to pay for mine buddy. I still can't believe that I forgot my wallet."

"It's okay. How are things looking on the team?"

"Really excellent, who knew that I was smart?"

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Afterwards Cody and Jason wandered into Captain Fantasy's Comic Book Shop.

"Hey Jason, look at these rare X-Men comics!"

Jason flipped through one and said "This does look kind of cool. I'll take it."

"But I thought you forgot your wallet."

"So what?" he asked as he covertly slipped the comic book into his bag.

"You can't do that!" the shocked Cody whispered.

"Look I asked you to tutor me in English, not morality. You're not going to tell anyone are you? I thought we were buddies."

Cody didn't feel comfortable but he held his tongue as they left the store.

Jason asked "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to find Joe."

"Why?"

"Well he's my friend."

Jason rolled his eyes. He pointed across the street to some of the coolest people in school and said "Look here come some of my friends."

"Hey dude" one of them called from where he stood "We were on our way to the park to shoot some hoops."

"Cool. You coming buddy."

Cody was still processing this. These guys were actually inviting him to play with them; of course he'd go! It didn't matter when he got home; it was all the same to his dad.

Kathleen stood invisible a few feet behind him. Tess had told her to keep Cody away from this basketball game. She was about to step forward when she saw herself reflected in a store window. Her reflection was dressed in black and had red glowing eyes.

This disturbing vision said "Remember the Duncan family and remember Frank. Remember who you really are!"

"No, no!" She ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop until she had traveled several blocks. "Father I don't think I can do this! I tried but I'm simply not caseworker material."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Monica. "Oh Kathleen, you should know better than anyone the kind of lies Satan tells. Listen instead to the voice of truth. It will always drown out the voice of darkness and remind you who you really are."

The two angels hugged and Kathleen felt reassured.

Meanwhile Cody was enjoying a great game of basketball. The others were outclassing him by a mile but they were treating him like an equal. Finally they sat down to rest and Jason mentioned how cool he thought Cody was.

"You're alright man. Not at all like that dork Joe."

Cody felt so good that the words erupted from his mouth before he could stop them; "Yeah he really can be a dork."

A crash of tumbling books made him turn around and what he saw made his blood run cold. Joe was there, his books on the ground and tears in his eyes.

Someone said "Uh oh, the baby is crying."

"Joe! Oh my gosh, I didn't mean…"

"Mean what? I didn't hear anything." His voice was thick and strange. He gathered his things and walked away quickly.

Cody rose to follow him but Jason said "I thought you were one of us." Cody looked at them and the coolness they represented. He sat back down.

************

Three days later, Cody and Jason were back at Mac's Place. Cody had paid for both again which seemed to be becoming a regular pattern.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Jason asking "So what do you want to do now?"

"I need to swing by the library and turn something in."

"Alright but don't take too long."

As they walked to the library, Cody thought about his current situation. He and Joe hadn't spoken at all since the incident at the park. He wanted to make things better but was too afraid that Joe would never forgive him. With things as they were at home, he needed people to hang out with, even if it was a "friend" like Jason.

They arrived at the library and Cody turned in his book without even looking at Kathleen. Jason headed for the water fountain and Cody leaned against a shelf without even glancing at what it held.

Kathleen wandered by with some books to shelve and said "I think I know that expression. A penny for your thoughts?"

"Thanks for the concern but it's kind of personal."

"Well if you do happen to feel like talking, I feel like listening."

Cody was about to respond but they were distracted by a ruckus near the water fountain. Jason and a heavyset black lady were arguing.

"I was here first young man!"

"Look grandma…"

"Oh now you have done it! Nobody talks to Tess like that!"

"Well Tess, I'll talk to you however I want!"

By this time Kathleen had rushed over was saying "That's enough! What on Earth is going on?"

"This hooligan cut in front of me and then he sassed me."

"If you're going to treat my customers that way I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What! That's ****ed up! I'm staying right here."

"Language like that will not be tolerated either. Out!"

Jason fumed for a moment before shouted "Come on buddy, let's get out of here!"

Cody was too shocked to disobey and they left the library.

"That lady is going to regret that! I've got to run but meet me back here at 10:00 tonight."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to teach that high and mighty librarian a lesson and if you're really my buddy then you'll help me out."

With that he walked away leaving a stunned Cody in his wake. The confused lad walked home and did something he rarely did. He found his father in front of the TV and tried to ask for advice.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Ok but after this show, alright?"

"Dad please, it's import…"

"Look I'm trying to watch something. Come back later."

Cody walked to his room and sat on the bed. He reached for his phone and began dialing Joe's number before be slammed it back down. No he couldn't go to him for help, not now. Cody felt like he was trapped in the darkness and only one path was visible.

And so 10:00 found him outside of the library were Jason was waiting.

"I knew you'd show up. Here you stand guard until it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

Jason answered by opening his backpack and pulling out a can of spray paint. "I've already picked the lock. You would not believe the pathetic security they've got on this place but keep watch just in case."

Cody did keep watch although he wanted nothing better but to run away. His fear of being alone kept him rooted to the spot.

Jason came out and said "Have at it. I'll be your guard."

Cody entered to find books spread everywhere, some torn, and graffiti all over the walls. Jason's bag was on a table surrounded by paint cans. He took one and approached a wall.

"You don't want to do this."

He spun and, to his horror, saw Kathleen. She was wearing a pretty white dress and she herself appeared somehow different.

"Uh, Miss Kathleen I can explain this!"

"There is no need. I understand exactly what is going on here."

"You do?"

"Yes. You see, I'm an angel. We tend to know certain things."

As she said it, the room was filled with a soft, warm light. Cody realized that the light was coming from Kathleen and that she was telling the truth.

"Why would an angel come to me?"

"I'm here to help you make the right decision."

"About what?"

"About your friendship with Joe."

"I'm afraid you're too late. I've screwed things up too badly."

"But that's why you've both been surrounded by angels from the beginning: myself, Monica, Andrew, and even Tess."

"Why do angels care so much about our friendship?"

"Because God does. He loves you more than you could ever imagine, Cody."

"I don't see how He could still love me after what I've done to my best friend."

"Cody, there's nothing in all of creation that can make God stop loving you. Do you want an example of how much He loves you?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember how you and Joe met?"

Cody was confused; what did that have to do with God's love? "No, I just know it was when we were really little."

Kathleen smiled and said "Then allow me to remind you."

Cody found himself standing in a hospital corridor. He saw himself as a young child sitting against a wall crying his eyes out. A little boy with red hair was walking by but sat down when he saw little Cody.

"Why are you crying?" little Joe asked.

"Mommy went to heaven."

"That's sad." Little Joe held out a coloring book and asked "Wanna color with me while Daddy's broken arm is fixed?"

The two boys began coloring together and little Joe said "Don't be sad. Your Mommy is with God now." Little Cody smiled.

The teenage Cody found himself back in the library with tears in his eyes. "How could I possibly have forgotten that? He was an indescribable comfort that day."

Kathleen said "God knew that your father would not be the help you needed and that you would become a social outcast someday. But He loved you enough to give you a dear friend to help you travel the road of life. You've also helped Joe more than you realize."

The tears were falling in earnest now but he didn't try to stop them. "I've messed up God's plan haven't I? I betrayed that special friend He was wonderful enough to give me."

Kathleen hesitated slightly and then said "I want to tell you something. I betrayed God once."

"What?"

"Oh it's true. The dark side looked like it would provide much more freedom and fun. I did some truly awful things but when I was finally ready God welcomed me back with open arms. He's not only a God of love; He's a God of reconciliation and forgiveness. Trust God and trust Joe. When someone employs a little faith and courage that's when miracles happen."

She stepped forward and gave Cody a big hug. He broke away, dried his eyes and asked "But what about Jason?"

"What about him? Just walk away and don't look back. He was never really your friend anyway."

"I know that. Thank you Kathleen, thank you so much. And give God my thanks as well."

"You're welcome but I think you should convey your gratitude to God."

"How?"

She looked up for a moment as if listening; "He says you already have and He says your welcome. He also says that you had better leave this place right now."

"Okay" He headed for the back door and stopped to look back. Kathleen had vanished and the heavenly light had faded. He traveled his usual post-library route without thinking much. His head and heart were very full. He reached the park and was surprised to see Joe sitting under there usual tree.

"God, please help to forgive me." He stepped forward and Joe looked up. "Please listen to me Joe. I have been a real jerk. I allowed myself to get sucked in by so-called coolness and peer pressure and left you by the wayside. I'm done with Jason and his brand of friendship. I've missed you and I want to be your friend again. Joe, now please don't take this the wrong way, but I love you, man.

Joe stood up and said "Ditto. Come here you!"

They hugged and they were brothers again, as if the recent unpleasantness had never happened.

"Now what on earth were you doing in the park this late at night?"

Joe blushed and said "I just had a feeling I should come. It was as if a voice in my head was urging me to come out here and sit under our tree. And, I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but it made me think of Monica. You know that lady who was playing basketball."

Cody smiled and said "That's not crazy at all."

Nearby the four angels watched as the two boys with expressions of satisfaction.

"Well done Kathleen!" Monica praised and the others agreed.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without your help.

Tess said "Well that's what friends are for. But give some credit to angel girl over here. Nice job getting that boy out here."

"It was nothing" Monica beamed.

"There's just one thing I'm wondering" Kathleen said "What about Jason?"

Tess chuckled "He's being taken care of. The police should have already arrived at the library."

Andrew said "So in the end everyone got what they were asking for."

"Yep!"

The angels gave one last glance to the boys, who were now headed for Joe's house, and then faded out on to begin their journey back to heaven.


End file.
